The Lost Ronin chap1 hi again
by intangable deprevation
Summary: this is the story of a man who made a mistake. And his journy towards nether good nor evil but his own path of life.A.N. BTW this is just my first story but is the start of a long line of storys to come if ppl like it. feel free to point out any mistake.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Ronin

The tale of a man who lost his way and his walk along the path's he choses.

The rain fell heavey as Ryuu trudged along. The wind swept pasted him as walked , he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. The mud and water soaked him to the bone but, as he knew he was being whatched, so he didn't show any sign of weakness.

The smell of cooked meat wafted to him through the forest, A camp site was under a great cherry blossum tree that was the grarled and inter twine in its self to create a great roof.

"Kenichi ,Kenji you stalk like a hobbled old wretch, come out and face me!"As if from air a pair of figures slid out from the shadows several feet of the ground in trees.

Kenichi wore a mask, covered on the edges with runes. He was heavy set with ragged cloth covering all but his arms. He bulge with muscle and took no attempt to hide it. Acrost his back he held a great sword. At 5 feet long and a 1/2 a foot from edge to back it was a weapon no normal man could wield.

Kenji was nealy the opposite, thin and fast he wore baggy silk and his eyes shown with a brillance no one man should possess. His weapons were held at his side and in a small leather bag. His daggers gleamed with fresh and old blood, And his throwing knifes were always filed to an edge.

Ryuu turned lazily to face them, his baggy black clothes were only distinguishable from the shadows by his tiger claws that hung about his waist.a pack hung at his back holding every thing he owned, the pack was grey with white stripes.

Unlike Kenichi and Kenji ,who were posed to attack, he seem calm as though they were just another anounyence.

" You talk a big talk a big talk, but can you back that up?" Shouted Kenichi "I told you both last time i gave you the scars that if you challenged me again, I would slain you" He spoke the truth and all of them knew it. They iched their backs felling their twin sets of 3 long lines of deep long scars. They hadn't even finish healing but they had healed enough for them to fight an they wanted revenge."You both aren't even fully healed, i can see by the way you hold your selfs. Go home i have better things to do then kill you." He knew they wouldn't leave so he drew his claws.

The pair circled around Ryuu advancing slowly. Kenji knew not to attack first but Kenichi wasn't that bright and got aroung throwing his wieght at anything. Runing as fast as he could swung again and again spinning and twirling and striking as fast as he could. Ryuu ducked and slid to side to side almost lazaly. Kenji advanced slowly and thowing knife after knife he couldn't even land a blow. kenji wasn't one to get mad that was kenichi's job , but he was quickly losing his composure. Attacking from behind with his twin daggers kenji swiped and attacked at opertune timeing.

Now pissing off his enemys wasn't somthing Ryuu enjoyed but he couldn't resist. He dodged and weaved even flicking Kenichi in the nose.Even though he said he'd kill them both he didn't want to. then who would he play with? He thought he'd make anounther inpact on them, so they knew not to stalk him again. He waited till they attacked at the same time and slid backwords. Their exposed backs posed the perfect targets. He delt them both horizontal and vortical cuts. the cuts spurted blood and bits of flesh flew in to the air in chunks.Plus so he could nap, because he was tired he knocked them both out with raps from the side of his claws. a deep ring came from kenichi's head and a solid thud came from kenji.

He knew theyed be out for a while so he draged both of thier bodys under the old cherry blossum tree and layed down and napped between them. After waking from a dream about Ava he sired the near dead fire and cut bark from the cherry blossum tree to fuel it. The deer that had been there, had long since gone cold so he cook them a little longer.

"These two will never learn" Ryuu said pulling up several nearby plants. The ground them into a paste and added severl items form his pack, including several salts and a goopy yellowish green butter like substance ,an old women once gave him. He turned them over and removed their shirts. He tore them into strips and wraped their cuts along with the paste he made."You two are going to run me out of this stuff soon."

The sky had cleared and the air was full of the smell that lets you know its spring. walking aroud in large lazy circles he stretched his legs thinking about where he should go and what he should do. after several minutes he realised he didn't care. his home was burned to the ground his only family hated him and blamed him. he nolonger care about all of that. the only person he care about was ava. And not knowing where she was anypath was a step in the right direction. she wans't a person to keap a low profile, he'd be able to find her sooner or later. he cut some of the rough old bark and fed it to he fire. He also piled a few feet of sticks for them to keap warm when they got up.

" I hate you both, but your family, so rest well." Ryuu turned and advanced away into evening.

This is my first work so go easy on me. i also know i have many spelling and probly a few grammer mistakes. this is the start of a long line of story so check back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

the lost ronin chap 2 -the nameless girl-

traveling through the forest gave ryuu an idea. what if he found some roads, he could easly steal what ever he needed from people on the road.

smacking him self on the head with the flat of his palm " why didn't i think of this earlyer?" he asked him self.

after traveling for selveral hours he happoned acrost what he was looking for. the road had twin pairs of ruts on ether side from carages that came through. fresh prints for horses could be seen in the still wet mud. resoning since horses came and the were fresh prints that would have been washed away from the rain this must be a popular road.

alothough it felt like he'd traveled for several day ryuu had to constantly remind himself that he was just excited to have thought somthing up.

a steady clap, clop from horses was heard from behind him comeing the same way he was. he hastely hid his weapons from sight. the carage came by right after the horses. but then another came and another. nearly smacking himself again he realised this was a caravan trail. were mercants and other grouped together to protect them self from people like him.

this was too good of in idea the let go to waste, so he ducked off to the side of the road in to the close croped tree's.

sprinting as if the devil him self was at his heels ryuu sped through the trees. asfter geting about a half mile ahead of the caravan he selected a tree that would be thick enough to completely stop the caravan but not too big he couldn't cut through it.

it was about 2 feet thick so he chose it .taking out his tiger claws he jumped and swung them out to arms length at brought them together neatly cuting it in half. not to mention the 2 disk's between the blades that was left.

he then settled it to a tree above the crash site. marveling at his handy work the tree fell perfectly acrost the track. knowing the caravans giude would know whats happoning he moved 4 trees farther away from the crash site.

as if on cue the caravans came to the tree's and stoped. out of each apeared and old man or wife. although several of the ones in frount had men he would wager to be at least 20.

jumping from the tree he landed on one of the few carages with a wooded roof.

" I'll make this quick cause im in a hurry give me all your gold and 3 packs. 2 filled with food and 1 with medcine bandages and salve." and noticing several men and women in shakles and a beautiful girl likey about 17 that looked like she might drop second from exuation. " and ill take thoughs slaves to."

stuned by this man in black with a pair of very sharp knife like things on his hands they said nothing. one man recoverd first and drew a pair off twin sabers. charging like a mad beast this man with no shirt some simple clothes and a necles made out of animal teeth attacked at ryuus angles with both blades.

hoping easly ryuu jumped off the carage on to the mans sholders. quiet taken back by this the man simply fell over. " i admire your corage but dont attack with both blades, you need one to defend your self." jumping off the fallen man he took a fighting pose. " oh get up you great sack of filth. good now attack but be ready to defend" ryuu said.

the man didn't take kindly to being patonized like this was his first fight. he attacked again and again trying every trick he knew. bringing both blades high into the air he prepard to bring a blow that this man couldn't posibly defend againest. ryuu saw this and droped one claw and dealt a near cripling blow to the gut of the man. before the could doble up in pain ryuu did a round house kick to the mans face knocking him out cold.

"ok any more idiots want to attack me?" ryuu shouted to the crowd. 8 men steped closer" but i worn you i will kill the next attacker. any thoughts of fighting let the men and each retured with what he asked for. with out realising it they had all brought out 3 packs. they droped the two dozen or so packs at ryuus feet." are we forgeting somthing?" he asked. they quickly released the slaves

"you the all of you grab a pack lets go" ryuu orderd to the slaves. the tired girl passed out after 3 feet. he walked over to her and bent down. the whole crowd tensed thinking he was about to skwerer her. but he bent down and picked her up in his arms.

leading his group for selveral minutes he came to a clearing. " you two" ryuu said pointing at two of the slaves " go get some fire wood, lots of it we need a few fires" marching off they went about their tasks." do any of you know and medicen?" he adressed to the group. a women answerd " i do, but before i do any thing i want some answers!"

"fine" ryuu stated pulling a blanket from his pack. " but you get them while you work. she looks bad and im not sure whats wroung other the exation" seting the girl down on the blanket. " what do you what to know?"

All of the slave that werent looking because they though the women that stood up was about to be beat were now looking. they nerver were adressed as though they matterd. but now in the course on 20 minutes they had gone, from slaves about to be sold, to seeing a man kill another, that same man take them from there owners, and the same man act like they were human. neadless to say it was all very confusing.

" i want to know who you are. why yopu took us. what you plan to do with us. and why on the earth did you need so much food and supplies for us to carry?" the women said this all in one breath as though she was afaid that is she stoped somthing bad might happon.

" ok" stated ryuu simply " the name is ryuu, i hate slavers so i took you, im going to set you free soon with a little help , and you are going to need food money and supplies for your new lifes. i think that about covers it all. and i have a few for you" noticing the two men coming back with fire wood in their arms he stoped.

"set that over there by that rock. make a few fire pits too. seperate them a little." promped ryuu. he chose 2 more slave and said "you two your up next go grab some more fire wood" and pointing out another 2 " when they get back its your turn."

the slaves from the first turn at geting fire wood made a fire 3 feet from ryuu in the soft soil. they then piled near by rocks aroud it to make a nice ring. they reapeted this till there were7 or so fire pits. "you were right she not sick just very very tired" anounced the women."thats good lets let her sleep for now

" since your free now you all must have names. so what are they?" ask ryuu. the women that was treating the girl was the first to answer "my name is miki" slowly the others answer anouncing "ling,zhou, hanak.katishi,takekiko,otonahash,aimi,kyo and shinjo."

it was still light out but geting dark fast so he had them light some fires. impovising ryuu took sticks and showed the others how to make a split for cooking. they checked the packs finging vegatables meats and bread in most. "i dont know when you lats ate and how good it was but tonight you all sleap well" anounced ryuu. although it was short and ryuu wasn't sure why he had said it the efect was both joy and happyness all rapted in to one.

they all ate and sang and were glad for the night, falling alsleep just before the tinges of morning came up. slowly as not to wake up the newly free poeple he added wood to all the fire to make sure they wouldn't go out. finaly falling asleep with his back to a tree, the young girl close to him so if somthing happoned he could protect her.

the nect morning even though he fell alseep last he was the first up. the first thing he noticed was the beautiful girl was sleaping with her head on his lap. apearently she woke up and moved closer to him. this compicaed things he would have to wait till she woke up to get up. oh well he though falling back sleap.

and ryuu woke but to the crakling of a fire. one of the ex-slave that he rememberd's name was ling was walking around adding sticks to the fire. "ling" ryuu managed before yawning "do you know this girls name?" walking over to him and siting down ling told him '' i dont know her name as she had only been with us for a few hours. she does seam to like you though"

" oh well, what time is it?" "probly about 11 its not quiet noon yet but close" at this the young girl woke. she looked surprised to see ryuu, asking him" who are you?" ryuu chuckeld "the names ryuu, whats yours?"

she seemed puzled " i cant remember, all i can rember is seeing you in the night and comingover because i was lonely."

"maybe she hit her head when she fell yesterday" ling added. noticing others waking ryuu realsied how strange this girl must feel." well we'll find you a name soon."ryuu stated.

about noon every one had woken up. "ok we just have to split up supplies and any one that wants to leave can." anounced ryuu before count ing out the gold he'd take in to 15ths. he gave him self 2 sets keap another set for the girl and sepperated the packs so every one had the same amount of stuff and gold."so who is leaving?' asked ryuu

three hand came up remembering their name he noticed it was aimi , and both of the guys he'd pick to get fire wood the first time, katashi and kenshi."ok then to you goodby" again this man was crazy he just had off food an sullpies and cash to people he doesnt know and when they leave he just says goodby. this wouldn't be that wierd if they forgot that to help them in the first place he robbed a caravan. he was a wierd one.

"what do we do now?" asked ling "we find a town and get some weapons and few rooms

and decide what you guys are to do."

"what will i do" asked the girl. "intill you find somthing you like better of want to do you can hang with me" replyed ryuu . the girl looked like she would love nothing better then to have somone to look after her.

flash back

a large had hit her acrost the face "NO! i said i wanted chicken, you gave me filthy old beef" another slap came after that from the large man who she had always hated.

end flashback

the girl fell to the ground in a heap. instantly both ryuu and ling caught her before she hit the ground. "whats wroung what happoned?" asked ryuu " i dont know go take her back to the blanket" replied ling they set her down on the blanket.

she's burning up replied miki puting her hand on the girls head. "go get some rags and boil them and get some cold water" she orderd

with in seconds she had both. after a minute she pulled a rag from the pot and droped it in to the cold water bowl. she pulled it out again and rund it out and then applyed it to the girls head. she repeated this several times. often droping the rags back in to the cold water to cool them off.

all ryuu could do was make she he didn't get in the way. this wasn't his style he didn't like not being able to do any thing.

* * *

Hi again i still need beta testers so feel free

also this isn't the only kind of stories ill have i plan on making a halo one and an inuyasha one. i dont have a lot of time to write so i wont allways have a new story maybe 1 a week or so. but check back then chapters are going to ge longer.


End file.
